


Serenity's Veil

by Lady_Light



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Romance, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Light/pseuds/Lady_Light
Summary: Prince Raymond is being forced to pick a bride by his royal family. So he takes to avoiding them to the best of his abilities. His mother Queen Lily finds the perfect solution to ensure Raymond is at every social gathering, a Knight now Guard named River. However, her perfect solution tends to backfire as the prince is not interested in the princesses he only has eyes for River.





	Serenity's Veil

I could hear them yelling my name and it seemed as if they had recruited the staff to help find me at this point. About two hours ago I had skipped afternoon tea to find a secluded spot in the castle to sit and read. I was currently perched on the edge of the fourth story roof enjoying the sun and my new book of myths. It was the perfect spot. No one could see me from the courtyard below nor the windows. I was sitting just far enough away from the window against the wall that to see me you had to lean the whole top half of your body out the window and look to the right. However, at this point, it was not relaxing. The guards were running around outside, the staff was running around inside, and I had a distinct feeling that my parents were on the verge of sending out a kingdom-wide search for me. Plus the yelling of my name would not allow me to concentrate. Closing my book I worked my way back to the window to slip in and return to my room for the staff to find me. I did not want to compromise my new hiding spot where I could get away from it all for awhile. 

My name is Raymond (the Third) or Ray for short and I am the lone prince of the Kingdom known as Serenity's Veil. My mother, Queen Lilly, is loved by all the people and is currently working on finding me someone to marry. She has scheduled and planned so many balls and afternoon teas that I can not in confidence tell you the number I have had to attend in the past three months. My Father, King Victor the Fourth, is a valiant warrior and protector of our kingdom. There is a reason for the name of our Kingdom and right now it is all thanks to him. My Father had been trying to encourage me to pick a bride, however, I am just not interested. So now you know why I was hiding. 

Ask any townsperson to describe me and the response will be he looks like his mother. I definitely received zero of my father's genes. I am tall, thin and have literally no muscle, whereas, my father is short, broad and muscled. I have my mother's curly black hair and large purple eyes. Most people would tease me for looking like a girl if not for my status as the prince. However, most of these traits come in handy at times, like now. I am light on my feet as I do a little jump from the opening of the window to the stone floor. Staying close to the wall I edged to the corner to look and see if the coast was clear. Luckily the corridor was empty and I quickly repeated this process to make it to my wing of the castle. With my hand on the latch of my door, I hear someone yell “I found him!”. On the opposite side of the hall was a maid who I believe is named Fern. I sigh and let go of the latch as my sharp hearing reveals a stampede of footsteps heading in my direction. 

Thanks to my lovely mother who believes that I need a constant guard, because, of my current disappearances, I am sneaking out of my chamber’s window at four in the morning. It’s three story’s off the ground, however, there is a large ledge that one can shimmy across to get to one of the battlements on the right side of the courtyard. From there, my escape will be easy just a single whistle for my Peryton and I am free for the day. A Peryton is a type of deer except they have wings. Mine is named Grace and she is around the size of a horse with a wingspan of fifteen feet. As I make it to the battlement I let out a whistle and I watch as her beautiful white wings appear on the horizon. Just one more minute and I would have made it! But, apparently, my guard is getting better at predicting my escape routes. He drops down right in front of me from the sky. To most this would be surprising, however, I know that he has a griffon named Quinn that had enabled him to do it. I look up and sure enough, there is Quinn hovering in the air on his massive wings. I let out a sigh and turn to my personal guard and now babysitter. His name is River. His crystal blue gaze pierces the darkness and I can see the displeasure on his kind face. Looking up, for I have too to look him in the eye he is like six foot tall, I mutter “Could you just let me go just this once?” Grace had arrived on the battlements and was giving me a curious look around River’s back.   
“Prince Raymond, I can not let you be leaving the castle at this time of the morning, because I know the minute I let you go you will not be back till sundown.” “It is not safe for you to be on your own.”   
“I know, I know, I could be captured or gasp! Killed!” I mock the speech he has been giving me the past week when he had caught me leaving the castle.   
He lets out a small sigh at my mocking voice and states “You have many events scheduled today if you wish I can go with you to ensure your safety and return on time for breakfast.”   
“That's not the point River and you know it,” I say as I look at my worn black boots. He knows I do it to escape from the constant parade of princesses and meetings my mother has set up.   
River just shakes his head and gestures to the door. “I think that if you do not wish to go out we might return to your chambers, my Prince?”   
“Always so formal River how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ray?” I sigh and move to the door. Gace had noticed Quinn in the sky and had taken off to fly with him for a bit so I did not feel too bad for calling her over for no reason, apparently.


End file.
